The Butterfly of BTS: Part VII
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


We soon got our seat orders: Suga on the left end, I beside him, Namjoon beside me, Jimin and V in the middle, J Hope on the right end, Jin beside him, and Jungkook in between V and Jin. I thought the seating was clever, to say the least. The event would start soon, and I did not want to go back to the hotel anytime soon. I decided I was going to make this night as fun and interesting as possible.  
It was time for the event to start; we were all seated and so was the audience, "The first thing we always do is introduce ourselves one by one, then I'll say we are? then we all say together Bangtan Boys!" I nodded listening intentively, "There will be questions asked to a certain one of us so prepair to be unprepaired." I nodded and looked at the audience of about a thousand people sighing deeply. Suga tapped the back of my hand lightly, "Do not be worried, it truthfully isnt that hard. Just answer honestly." I nodded as Suga Hyung's slender fingers clasped around my entire fist; my eyes completely wide until he took his hand off and readied himself for the event. "Hi, I am Suga." "Hello, my name is Maghe." "I am Rap Monsta'." "Hello, I am Jimin-ah!" "Hi, I'm V!" "Hi, I'm BTS Maknae, Jungkook-ah." "Hello, I am oldest brother, Jin." "HI! I AM J HOPE!" I heard cheering from all around then i heard the code words, "And we are?" "BANGTAN BOYS!"  
We all yelled in symphony. Namjoon began to speak again, "Yes, yes. Quiet down guys, I am sure all of you have heard of Maghe by now?" I waved and the crowd cheered again, "Yeah, this guy should have been added to our group long ago; he fits like a key in a lock around here. Not to mention, it is always good to have another English speaker in the group!" The crowd cheered more loudly than ever, "Go on maghe tell us about your English." Namjoon said and I flashed red for a bit, "Well I would say I am good enough to try to right a couple of songs in English." Namjoon and the crowd laughed, "Ahhh, you have such good flow in it. I honestly did not expect it when I first heard it; i thiught you came from America for a secong there, but then I remembered you have good flow in that language too. Tell me is there anything you can not do?" "I can not do my own makeup or hair, as matter of fact I barely even have my own style." "Hahahaha, then what style do you think you should have for this group?" "Well it seems everybody has gotten all the good styles, so I guess I'm stuck with the pretty boy or feminine boy style." The crowd cheered when they heard that, "Well, what do you guys think he should be?" Namjoon asked the crowd and all started shouting 'fem boy' over and over, "well then looks like you are the girls of the group Maghe." The crowd I and Namjoon laughed as he got to the next order of business and I began to translate for the others what he was saying next.  
It went on like this for five minutes then it changed to question time, "Uh Maghe, why exactly did you join BTS so late?" " I sighed a bit, "Well first off good question, second: I was currently in my training currently, as many of you know bts started in 2013 and I had started my training only five years before, but I needed another year of training to complete. As you know they were making so many songs and such for you guys to listen to because you guys just love and care for 'us' all so much. So while they were creating the songs and putting them out I had to stay behind and play catch up. Now finally it is 2016 and I am able to 'come out of my shell' as some would say." I laughed for a bit with army, "I hope I answered your question well." She smiled widely, nodding, and sat back down, so another could ask a question, "Uhm, Maghe how old are you?" I smiled, "I am nineteen years old, but still older than Kookie." Kookie scowled me playfully and I stuck my toungue out at him teasing him for his youth. questions went on for 30 minutes more most of them directed to me which was to be expected since I was new and no one knew anything about was the signing of all the new albums for the people that came; I had to sign my name 1,000 times? I sighed and readied my hand for just initials; yes I could just right my initial and it would be fine. Everyone said their hellos to us as we were signing; I always smiled, waved, and said hello. Soon the signing was over and it was time for us to head back, to the Hotel.  
We got inside the vehicle and began driving to our last destinatoin, the Hotel; I was filled with dread. The others surely would not want to be around me if they knew my secret. Suga sat beside me and sighed, "What is you problem? Ever since we left you have been acting strange. Do you not want me around you anymore?" He said this in a hushed tone so the others could not hear and I did the same, "No, it is just that at the hotel, the manager is probably going to have a meeting with us to talk about who I am really." Suga's face was more solemn now, "I do not think that would be the best idea; it would be awkward between us all." "Yes, and I worry if Jungkook finds out he will not be able to talk to me again." He nodded silently, "Do not worry I will talk to the manager about this." "Thank you." I quietly sat there as we headed closer to the hotel. Once there we got out and headed for our rooms again; we had heard we had one more room for us to sleep in so we would not be as crowded. We had two rooms with three people, and one room for two; now was time to decide who was going to be in a room with who "Well, I'll room with maghe because he is so quiet," said Suga, "Well I have never roomed with Maghe, and I would like to know him more." Tae, Kookie, and Chim Chim pared up for the room next to us at the end of the hall; J Hope and Rap Monster in the room in front of us. I grabbed my bag from the previous room moving over into the current one; when I walked in, Jin was on the bed and Suga was no where to be found, "Jin, where did Suga go?" He looked at me nonchalantely, "He went to go call the manager about something, why?" I shrugged and shook my head, "No reason, just thought it was weird how he was not already in bed asleep." He laughed a bit, then closed his eyes.  
Soon Suga came back seeing Jin was taking a nap and I on the bed with my phone, "Come here." He said to me walking into the bathroom as I followed. "He said we have to tell at least one more person." "What?!" "We have to tell someone else for your own good; it means two people to help gaurd you from being caught again. I sighed feeling defeated, "Ok, but who are we possibly going to trust with something like this?!" He raised a brow, then looked to the door with Jin standing there looking concerned. "What are you two doing?" "Jin! How long have you been standing there?!" "I just now opened the door. Tell me, you two are not uhm... doing what I think you are." I looked confused as Suga quickly spoke up, "Hyung, we need to talk." Jin's eyes widened, "Oh no, this can not happen. You guys are gay?!" Suga's and my eyes grew wide as well and we said in sync, "NO!" "Then what is it?!" I sighed, "Well.." Suga then spoke up for me, "Maghe, in reality, is a woman." Jin laughed and I looked down ashamed, "Wait you guys are serious?" "Yes." I said solemnly, "Wha- Well.." "We ask you to keep this a secret between only the three of us." Suga said seriously, "Well, I will probably just think of you as one of the guys. Yes, of course it will be kept secret. And Maghe, why did you not just tell us? We would have understood." I sighed, "I was given orders not to." "Then how did Yoongi know?" Suga sighed deeply, "I found out ok." Jin's eyes widened, "You did not see her naked right?" "Somewhat." I hit him in the shoulder, "I was getting dressed and I had only my binder on and some pants." He laughed, "You guys scared me for a bit there, and you maghe, you need to stop being so good at acting." We all laughed, did our daily routines, then laid down for the night. I slept alone this time which proved to be quite lonely and sad, but it did not matter. Maybe I needed some time alone anyways.


End file.
